Heartache
by creseantmoon1592
Summary: Kagome suspects something with the group. What she finds out will break her heart forever and will someone be able to sweep the pieces right up.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter one: True Friends(yeah right)

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her….. Her eyes burnt from crying for so long. She had been running for about 3 hours she was beginning to get tired. And as she ran one thought plagued her over and over and over again. "WHY?" she said aloud resting for a brief second. He had been her one true love, the first, and in her mind the only. She refused to believe what she had seen. But in her mind she knew no matter how hard she tried to block it out the kiss she saw between her incarnation and Inuyasha was real and nothing could stop the scene from playing over and over in her mind like a broken record.

~*~*~*~

Flashback - 2 weeks earlier

It had been a quiet evening Kagome had fallen asleep after eating some instant noodles. They had run into Kikyo earlier that day. She hadn't done anything to try and kill Inuyasha or anything, but having her there was making Kagome a little skittish. Sango had instantly declared her hate to Kikyo to try and make Kagome feel a little better, it hadn't been working though. Miroku tried to make a move on Kikyo but was automatically bopped on the head by Sango. Shippou didn't really care but stayed around Kagome the whole time to try and make her feel better. Inuyasha acted the same, being his same stubborn self but, felt a little happy to be near Kikyo once again. The night progressed slowly; Kagome had fallen asleep and since Shippou wasn't sleepy he played with Sango. Miroku just stared off into space. Kikyo was the one who broke the silence by asking Inuyasha a question.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm……"

"Can I speak to you PRIVATELY for a minute?"

"Sure"

With that said and done Kikyo and Inuyasha got up and walked off into the forest. Being the curious bunch they were Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Sango all got up and followed them about 5 minutes later (leaving a hungry and unnoticed flea demon behind with Kagome). When they finally found Inuyasha and Kikyo they were surprised to see what they saw. There Inuyasha and Kikyo were kissing very passionately I might add. They were shocked for they thought that KAGOME and Inuyasha were an item!! That's when they decided to leave so Inuyasha wouldn't catch their scent.

Inuyasha had thought that Kikyo needed to ask him a question but as soon as they got into a clearing Kikyo turned around and laid a big wet kiss on his lips!! He was shocked at first but fell into the kiss hungrily. That's when he smelt Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara but he didn't care at that moment. He knew that they had seen them but didn't do anything about it.

"Let them see me I don't care!!" he thought

Then he smelt them walking away and was quite glad.

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"I'm leaving. This was my way of saying good bye I'll see you around." Then they broke off the kiss and Kikyo left leaving Inuyasha alone.

Back at the camp Miroku and the gang waited patiently for Inuyasha to return. Quietly Inuyasha returned to his spot at the camp fire. He noticed that Kagome was still asleep witch is a good sign he thought then he broke the silence when he noticed the other watching him.

"Did you like what you saw?"

There were stunned reactions across the campfire then Miroku said

"I thought you and Kagome were seeing each other? Its obvious she has feelings for you."

"Yeah!!!" said Sango and Shippou in unison.

"WHAT EVER GAVE YOU THE IDEA THAT KAGOME AND I ARE DATING?!!!!!" Inuyasha blurted accidentally stirring Kagome for an instant from her sleep but not loud enough to wake her.

"Well…?" were the answers from Sango and Miroku and Shippou.

"Just promise you wont tell Kagome." Said Inuyasha not feeling like waiting or hearing their replies.

"We promise. It would break Kagome's heart." Was Sango's reply

"Besides I think you should be the one to tell Kagome" was the reply from Miroku

About two weeks had passed and Kagome had noticed some things that were different. Miroku and Sango were acting really weird around her and Inuyasha hadn't even made eye contact to her. She decided to find out what was wrong by asking Myoga when the time was right. She had also noticed that at night Inuyasha would go for walks it had only happened 3 times since Kikyo had come back but it made Kagome a little nervous.

"Inuyasha has gone to see Kikyo again." Miroku said "It's the third time. And he hasn't even told Kagome yet!!"

All 4 of them watched Kikyo and Inuyasha make out again but this time Inuyasha didn't notice them he was caught up in the kiss.

*Meanwhile back at the Camp*

"Myoga? Do you know where Inuyasha is?"

"I believe he and the rest of the group are in the forest clearing up ahead."

"Thanks"

"Anything for you M'lady"

Kagome had been walking for about five minutes when she came to the clearing. What she saw…… broke her heart. She saw Inuyasha and Kagome locked in a kiss a passionate one. And on the other side of them she saw Miroku, Sango and Shippou with Kirara sitting of Sango's shoulder. They didn't look surprised. Which shocked her. She looked on in shock and heartache for about 5 minutes that's when Miroku noticed her.

"Sango!!!"

"WHAT?!"

"Look over there"

"OH NO"

There was Kagome hiding behind a tree she looked so sad and looked almost as if she were about to faint!! That's when Kagome looked straight into her eyes and shook her head. She knew what Kagome was going to do. Kagome just turned her head and ran off back towards the camp. Sango was about to go follow but a hand on her shoulder and a shake of the head from Miroku convinced her not to go.

End of Flashback - takes us back up to the beginning


End file.
